Harry Potter & Frozen: Great Expectations, Reading the Books
by sonnet18s
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle does not trust one of her generals, Harry James Potter. There is something about him that suggests he is hiding something. Wanting to uncover his secrets, Elsa goes to the trolls, who perform an old ritual to create a set of books that contain the unblemished truth about Harry's life. Elements from Great Expectations by Charles Dickinson.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, Frozen, or Great Expectations.**

**Synopsis:**

**Queen Elsa of Arendelle can't help but feel that one of the generals of the army of Arendelle, Harry James Potter, is up to something. Suspicious about what he may be up to, Elsa decided to talk to the Trolls. The Trolls suggested the use of an old ritual to form books about Harry's life. **

**The only catch is that it automatically summons forth all who has played a major role in Harry Potter's life. **

**The story of an orphan, who, through the use of sheer brilliance, determination, and luck, rose to one of the most coveted positions in Arendelle. **

**Readers: Estella Havisham (Great Expectations), Miss Havisham (Great Expectations), Ron Weasley (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger (Harry Potter), Elsa (Frozen), and Harry Potter himself.**

**Authors Note: **

**Salutations Fellow Readers,**

**I have recently had English class (on Friday), and we are reading a book called Great Expectations by Charles Dickinson. During the lesson, which consisted of our teacher attempting to persuade us to actually read the book as opposed to dive into sparknotes, he mentioned something that intrigued me. **

**Did you know Harry Potter, the character, not the books, was inspired by Charles Dickinson?**

**All of Dickinson's main characters, such as Pip from Great Expectations, was an orphan, raised by family members who didn't care for them. These orphans winded up being pulled into something greater than themselves and had to struggle to rise up. **

**In order to celebrate the start of spring break, I settled down and finally watch the movie, Frozen, by Walt Disney. The following story is something that my subconscious cooked up. **

_**Rating- **_**M for mature.**

_**Pairings-**_** Ron/Hermione, Harry Potter/? (it will either be Estella, or Elsa)**

**_Setting-_ The Kingdom of Arendelle. Note that I say Kingdom. It will have a military, bandits, diverse towns (both flourishing and dying), kings and queens, nobles, etc.**

**On with the story. **

**_Prologue_**_**:**_

After the Eternal Winter of Arendelle, in which the capital of Arendelle, the city of Aron, was frozen solid for two weeks straight, things rapidly began to cool down, figuratively of course.

The people of the kingdom of Arendelle saw Queen Elsa as she was. A girl who had powers outside her control. Of course not everyone saw things that way, but given that she was the Queen, those individuals didn't have the ability to do anything about it.

Bringing there opinions to light would result in themselves being ostracized by there fellow citizens and quite possibly being charged with treason. It was no wonder they kept there mouths shut.

No, Queen Elsa had nothing to fear from the lowly citizens, but the nobles and generals were a separate matter.

The hierarchy of Arendelle were fairly simple. Being a Kingdom, the King and Queen were at the top of everything, but below them, things spread into two branches. The civilian branch and the military branch.

The civilian branch was almost entirely hereditary. You were born into a class, royalty, followed by nobility, followed by the working class, and the lowest of the low being slaves.

The military, on the other hand, was more merit based. After all, you couldn't exactly come up to an enemy soldier and hand over your purse in exchange for your life. There was a better chance of them killing you and stealing everything you had on you, clothes included.

The military was divided into two sections, the ground units, and the navy. The two had different ladders. If first step for the ground armies was militia which were the canon fodder troops that didn't really matter. This was followed by privates which was a rank that the canon fodder soldiers gained after two years of service.

It was a formality that meant that they had at least some degree of skill and common sense to have survived that long. Privates were assigned to corporals, who commanded a squad made of twenty to fifty people. If they managed to catch the corporals eye, they are promoted and given there own squad.

This was followed by a company commander. The experience of the company commander determined how big the company was.

In the navy, the most basic and initial troop was the marine, the average soldier manning a ship. Due to the low number of marines on a single ship, it was fairly often that one caught the eye of the captain and was promoted to captain rank and was given there own ship.

This was followed by the admirals which each controlled a fleet. They were the marine version of the company commanders.

It was after this that whether you were a ground troop or a marine no longer mattered. After this was the highly coveted position of general. The three generals controlled the entire army, and were the top advisers of the king and queen, alongside the higher nobles.

This was good and all, but Elsa really didn't care about this. What she did care about was who was occupying one of her general slots. Harry Potter.

For some reason, Elsa couldn't explain, she did not like him.

Now, normally Elsa would shake it off and tell herself that she was being paranoid, but the last time she had a bad feeling about Hans, and he had indirectly caused the Eternal Winter.

That said, she was hesitant to get rids of a general, one of her elites, on a feeling.

Her little sister, Anna, would be of no help, should Elsa ask. Anna wasn't the best judge of character given that she had attempted to marry Hans, of all people, after meeting him that day.

Olaf was a snowman, while Sevn was a reindeer. Neither was exactly adept at judging humans.

This had burned out all the people Elsa actually trusted. In the hierarchy of Arendelle, she should have asked the nobles or generals for advice. Neither of them would be very unbiased. Chances were they would try to advance there own agenda's depending on Potter's political stance.

This left no one.

Elsa paused. That wasn't quite right. She had forgotten about the Trolls. As compared to what most stories portrayed them as, Trolls were not senseless, towering, monsters. In reality, they were small and harmless.

Most of them weren't all that bright, but there was one exception. Their leader, King Pabby.

Elsa had first met King Pabby back when she was a child. She and Anna had decided to play a game which include Anna jumping, and Elsa building platforms of ice underneath her, taking her to increasingly high heights.

Unfortunately, Elsa had slipped on the ice casuing her to miss and hit Anna on the head. It was to King Pabby that they had gone to fix Anna's head.

Elsa wasn't sure what Pabby could do in this situation, having never met Harry, but she would take what advice she could get.

Leaving her attendent with directions to place Anna and Kristoff in charge of Arendelle until she got back, Elsa set off with a marginally small contingent, twenty soldiers, for a guard.

They arrived at the Valley of Living Rocks in half an hour.

The Trolls assumed the form of a rock while resting, thus the name.

The minute they arrived, all the 'rocks' in the valley came to life and rolled over, causing the soldiers to tense expecting an attack. Elsa told them to relax, watching as the Trolls cleared a path for a particularly big rock, which Elsa knew to be Pabbie from experience.

The rock unrolled itself revealing a semi humanoid creature. It was short, reaching up to Elsa's waist, but was twice its width. Pabbie was pure grey with black freckles and a very large nose.

He was dressed in a green shirt which reached down to his feet, with a lot of straws the same color s his hair.

"Queen Elsa, isn't this a surprise." Pabbie started, "May I inquire what you require of us?"

"King Pabbie," Elsa returned, "I wish for your advice. I have a soldier, a general, in fact, I am not sure that I can trust. I have decided to seek you out for your wisdom."

Pabbie seemed to consider this. "I hear your plea, Queen Elsa. I know of the perfect solution. It is a ritual that shows the story of a persons life in the form of books, but it only shows events it deems relevant. Such is why it is not more widely used, in addition to its invasive nature. It is impossible to keep secret from the person due to automatically summoning the person and all other people who are important to his life, granted that there alive."

Elsa nodded her assent, "Do it."

"As you wish." Pabbie returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, Frozen, or Great Expectations.**

**Synopsis:**

**Queen Elsa of Arendelle can't help but feel that one of the generals of the army of Arendelle, Harry James Potter, is up to something. Suspicious about what he may be up to, Elsa decided to talk to the Trolls. The Trolls suggested the use of an old ritual to form books about Harry's life.**

**The only catch is that it automatically summons forth all who has played a major role in Harry Potter's life.**

**The story of an orphan, who, through the use of sheer brilliance, determination, and luck, rose to one of the most coveted positions in Arendelle.**

**Readers: Estella Havisham (Great Expectations), Miss Havisham (Great Expectations), Ron Weasley (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger (Harry Potter), Elsa (Frozen), and Harry Potter himself.**

**Authors Note:**

**Salutations Fellow Readers,**

**I understand that the last chapter was a bit short, but I had a party to get to, so I rushed it. It was still better than 90% of the other fanfics I have had the displeasure of reading. **

**Either way, I know have established a starting point for my stories. I could now start advancing the plot and the sub plot. The plot of the story, is the book that the characters shall be reading, while the sub plot shall be the drama going on as a reaction to the reading. I also realized that I screwed up on the labels I put on the last chapter. **

**This story is T for teenagers, but has a slight chance of going up. I told you that Harry was going to be a general, so it all depends on whether or not I include the war scenes. **

_**Rating- **_**T**** for teenagers.**

_**Pairings-**_** Ron/Hermione, Harry Potter/? (it will either be Estella, or Elsa)**

**_Setting-_ The Kingdom of Arendelle. Note that I say Kingdom. It will have a military, bandits, diverse towns (both flourishing and dying), kings and queens, nobles, etc.**

**On with the story.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

As soon as the ritual had been completed, a book and five people materialized from thin air. Pabbie deftly caught the book, but the people took a tumble.

Elsa was surprised to see that, besides Harry, another one of her generals, Ronald Weasley, and his wife, Mrs. Hermione Weasley nee Granger, had been summoned.

She did not recognize the other two though. Both were females. The eldest of the two seemed to be between the ages of 40-50, and was dressed in a wedding gown. The younger of the two, was a beautiful girl, who seemed to have a cold expression on her face.

Elsa learnt that there names were Ms. Havisham, and Estella Havisham.

It was an awkward meeting, attempting to explain why they were there, and it went without saying saying that Harry was not amused. Given that he was under suspicion, his opinion did not mean much.

Without further ado, Pabby opened the book and started to read.

**My official name was Harrison, and my Christian name was Hadrian, my infant tongue could not pronounce, either. So, I called myself Harry and came to be called Harry.**

"It has been quite some time since you were an infant. Why do you not call yourself Hadrian, know?" Ms. Havisham asked, not seeming very interested in the answer.

"I had grown used to being called Harry, and out side of formal occasions, I saw no reason to change the way I was addressed.

**I give that my fathers name was James, thus my middle name, and his families name was Potter, on the authority of his tombstone and my aunt- Mrs. Petunia Dursley,who married a middle class blacksmith.**

"Did you never meet your parents?" Elsa asked.

"No, your majesty." Harry replied in a clipped, but polite tone. He was not pleased with this invasion of privacy, but knew that there was nothing he could do against the queen. Being less than polite would only lead to his life being made difficult.

** As I never saw my father or mother, for there day were long before cameras were invented, I had to take my aunts word for what they looked like.**

**I was apparently a carbon copy of my father with my mothers eyes, in terms of physical appearance. I was small for my age, a tender five years.**

Estella's eyes widened as she took in his age. This had to be around the time that they had fist met. A meeting that she was not looking forward to.

** I had unruly black hair that was nearly impossible to keep under control, a pale complexion, and jade green eyes.**

**Ours was the marsh town, located at a reasonable distance from the capital of Arendelle, the Royal City of Aron.**

Elsa couldn't help but swell up in pride at hearing the name of _her _city. It had taken quite a bit of effort for her to make sure that her city was both beautiful and efficient.

**This did not mean that our little town was by any means wealthy.**

Elsa's proud smile slipped off her face. What did that mean?

** Indeed, our proximity to the capital did not seem to provide us with anything but safety from invaders, not that it helped, for our streets were over run with criminals and our pockets were void of money, more often than not.**

Elsa made a mental note to check on the other towns in her kingdom. While, she was pretty sure as was described in this book, it seemed that the town may need a bit of an improvement.

**My life was more or less mechanical. I was surviving, by the virtue of my relatives, but I was not living, if that makes sense.**

Estella looked at Harry with a calculating stare. That had sounded like it had been taken out of her life.

**My life was a routine that I had to fulfill, but could not enjoy.**

Yes, definitely something that seemed to have come out of Estella's life.

** Due to our family's financial status as a middle-lower class family and the value of land, our house was quite small, equipped with only one master bedroom, a kitchen, and a forge. Due to the master bedroom being in use by my relatives, I had to make due with the cup board under the stairs.**

Elsa, Estella, and Miss Havisham looked horrified. With Elsa being the queen, and Estella and Miss Havisham being nobles, it was difficult for them to imagine a life without luxury.

"How can someone live in a cupboard?" Miss Havisham asked aloud.

Harry replied, "when you don't have much choice, you have to make due with what you do have."

Meanwhile, Estella, was starting to wonder whether she knew as much about her childhood 'friend' as she had thought.

**I would wake up at seven o' clock, or be woken up, rather, by my aunt to help her make breakfast. This would be followed by an hour of cooking before my uncle, Vernon Dursley, woke up. After breakfast, which took an hour or so, I settled down to begin chores, mainly cleaning. After I was done with that, I would be sent out to do work around the neighborhood.**

Elsa was attempting to comprehend the schedule of the average commoner. It seemed that she had a lot of digging to do.

**Any attempt to complain would be followed by my aunt lecturing me about all the trouble I had caused. She would enter a fearful catalog of all the illnesses I had been guilty of, and all the acts of sleeplessness I had committed, and all the high place I had tumbled from, and all the low places I had tumbled into, and all the injuries I had done myself, and all the times she had wished me into my grave and I had refused to go there.**

Ron and Hermione winced at that.

"Ouch." Ron muttered, "Bet your glad that your out of there, aren't you."

"Indeed Ronald, indeed." Harry nodded.

**After a while, I had learnt that complaining didn't do much for me.**

"It never does." Ron said, and everyone else, sans Elsa, nodded. They had all been in a situation where complaining hadn't worked. The reason Elsa was an exception was because not many had the courage to deny a queen, or princess, anything.

**Any money I had earned as a result of my hard labor, was taken from me, never to be seen again. I had often wondered what happened to it, but it wasn't my business, apparently.**

"How is it not your business?" Estella asked, honestly bewildered by the lack of logic.

"It did not matter whether it was my business, the Dursley's held near absolute power over me given my age." Harry explained.

Estella accepted this explanation with a frown.

**After one to two hours of work, depending on the labor, I was free for the day. This was either followed by a visit to the church cemetery, where I would visit my parents graves, or a visit to my friends house, Ron Weasley.**

"Well, looks like I'm about to be introduced." Ron said with a grin.

**Ron was even worse off than I was, financially. His father, a kindly man by the name of Arthur Weasley, held a minor position in an unimportant position in the government, so he had to live without his family back in Aron. His wadge, or what he sent back home, was inadequate to support seven children and a grown women.**

Ron scowled at the description, causing Harry to flash him an apologetic look.

Elsa was wondering how two kids of such low birth had risen to the highly coveted rank of general.

**As it stood, today I did not feel like visiting Ron, so I settled for marching my way over to the cemetery. This is what resulted in my current crisis.**

Everyone tensed in anticipation.

**I had stupidly ignored the newspaper warning that said that convicts had managed to break out of Lehman prison. It had slipped my mind, right up until I ran into one.**

"How did you get out of that, Harry?" Hermione spoke up for the first time.

"The book will inform you, you needn't worry."

**He was a fearful man, all in coarse grey, with great iron shackles on his legs. A man with no hat, and with broken shoes, and with an old rag tied around his head. a man who had been soaked in water, and smothered by mud, and lamed by stones, and cut by flints, and stung by nettles, and torn by briars; who limped, and shivered, and glared, and growled; who teeth chattered as he seized me by my throat.**

Elsa and Estella both wrinkled there noses in disgust at the description.

**I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed.**

Ron laughed, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Sorry, I was thinking about how an enemy soldier would react, the feared divine pillar of Arendelle, screaming at one particularly ugly man." Ron said, a smile back on his face.

"I was five." Harry defended.

**"Hold your noise!" cried a terrible voice, "Keep still you little devil, or I'll cut your throat."**

**"Oh don't cut my throat, sit." I pleaded in terror. "Pray don't do it, sir."**

**"Tell us your name." said the man. "Quick."**

"Us?" Hermione muttered under her breath. Miss Havishman was the only one who heard her.

**It was this sentence that took away any hope I had of escaping. Us meant more than one. Even if he could somehow escape this one, there would be more, hidden in the wait.**

"That was surprisingly sharp." Estella commented.

"You don't rise to my position without being sharp." Harry told her, his voice impassive.

Estella winced despite herself, knowing exactly why his voice was like that.

**Seeing no option than compliance, I said, "Harry Potter, sir."**

**I thought I had seen a flash of recognition in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come.**

**"Show us where you live, Harry." The man said.**

"You should probably lie about that." Ron said, stating the obvious.

**Lying never crossed my mind.**

"And why heavens not?" Miss Havishman asked.

"I was too nervous, and I got caught, I would die," Harry said with a shrug.

**"There sir." I said pointing to the approximate direction of my village. He asked question after question, such as who I lived with, and who my parents were.**

**At the end of his questions, he settled for saying that he would let Harry go alive, if he brought back a file, which was knife, and some food.**

"That's all?" Elsa asked, surprised.

**I agreed, of course, having no wish to die, and I fulfilled my end of the bargain. That was the last I would see the convict, who I would later learn was called Sirius Black, for many years.**

"So you have seen him again?" Elsa inquired.

"Yes, your majesty." Harry answered.

**After that experience, my life settled back into a dull monot****ony, at least until Marge came by one day with news that Miss Havisham, the richest lady in town, was looking for a companion for her daughter, Estella Havisham, and she had volunteered me...**

Estella steeled herself, as Pabbie turned the page to start chapter two. She was dreading her introduction, and from a glance at Harry, she could see he agreed. Understandable, since he know preferred to pretend she didn't exist.

"Chapter 2..." Pabbie started.


End file.
